General Hospital:The Way It Was Supposed To Be
by KingGaryL
Summary: This is a take on getting General Hospital back on track to its glory days and repositioning characters to my ideal situations.
1. Chapter 1

This Is Only The Beginning

Carly Jax burst into Sonny Corinthos house just as he came down the stairs expecting to have a quiet evening only to be greatly disappointed. He rolled his eyes as he sighed with defeat knowing all to well that Carly won't shut up until she felt heard. "What the hell are you doing here Carly?" Sonny asked annoyed that his ex-wife burst in yet again after their recent divorce."Sonny. Sonny are you listening to me?" Carly screamed back at him. "Do I have a choice?" Sonny screamed back. "Jerry is back he just appeared in my house and he told me that he will being taking Jocelyn with him." Carly went on.

"Jerry Jax? I'll get somebody on it."Sonny said as he pointed at the door hinting for Carly to see. "I said I will take care of it now leave me be." Sonny said as he called Max and Milo to escort her out. He picked up his cellphone and dialed number of a familiar face. A dark haired pretty girl lay on her husbands stomach and jumped when the cellphone rang as she knew it could only be one person. "Its Sonny" Sam said as she raised her body off of her husbands and began to wonder if she ever had a normal life coming her way. She exited the room quickly not caring about what Sonny had to say only to caught off guard when Carly bursted in.

"Oh god…what the hell is wrong now Carly? Don't have someone else's house you can break into? Are you still obsessed with my husband.?" Sam asked as she brushed past Carly to pour herself a drink. "Shut up Sam I have more important things on my mind" Carly snarled and ran up the stairs to Jason's bedroom. "I bet bitch" Sam said as she grabbed her jacket and left."Jason what the hell are you doing? I need you now and don't give me the crap about spending time with your wife." Carly demanded as she sat down next to Jason and grabbed his arm. "...I just spoke with Sonny. What the hell are you doing in my bedroom Carly? Where is Sam" Jason said as he pushed her off of him. "She left thankfully" Carly snarled as usual turning to Jason with a bitchy escorted Carly out as he tried to call Sam who was on the pier. She felt the cell vibrate and she picked it up. "Yes Jason" Sam said still annoyed at Carly's abrupt appearance that night and calmed down when Jason told her that Carly left. Jason sighed as he sat down on the couch and thought about his life the past few years.

Sam headed back to Jason's apartment as she began to daydream slightly about being alone on an island with him. She woke up quickly after bumping into someone and then a quick look of disgust covered her face. Carly rolled her eyes as she saw Sam's expression, and continued to walk past her before she knew it Sam grabbed her hand. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull Jason is my husband? Sam asked her before pulling her with force. "I don't have time for your pathetic insecurity." Carly replied.

"I am the insecure one? Really Carly? Wow what a bold statement coming from the ultimate queen of desperation." Sam replied.

Carly slapped her and then Sam replied back with a slap that the whole town could hear. Sam grabbed her by the hair pulling her down and Carly pushed back as she launched an assault on Sam. Jason was tired of waiting as he decided to go look for Sam and discovered the fight that was ensuing. Jason broke them up as he helped Sam up and confronted Carly. "Sam admitted she started the fight but we all know you were itching to fight back Carly. Its time to grow up Carly…I told you I will look into the matter." Jason finished. Carly looked at a gloating Sam with furry and stormed off like an angry wet cat.

Sam hugged Jason as she felt this was a victory for Jason at least once in his life and she felt so safe as well. All was good until Robin came rushing past them with tears running down her face and Patrick chasing after her. "Leave me alone Patrick…No-no first Lisa now this. I-I can't trust any more." Robin said. Patrick just stared at her finally giving into her wish and headed back home. Jason stared at Robin and Sam felt guilty that she was so happy at a time like this if only she could share the news about Carly .

Robin turned around wiped her tears to see if Patrick was still around until finally she noticed Sam and Jason staring. Robin was embarrassed turning her back to them she sighed hoping they would just leave her alone. Jason held Sam's hand and led her over to where Robin was with this blank expression on his face. "What did Patrick do to you?" Jason asked with a stern look on his face Sam wanted to laugh because Jason looked like a disapproving parent. "Jason its ok…you are not Mac. I can fix my own problems." Robin finished. "Jason if she does not want to talk about it…just let it go." Sam added seeing the tension was mounting. "I want to know." Jason said sternly facing Robin and looking her straight in the eyes. "

"I found him in the on call room drunk with another doctor that was supposed to be my friend." Robin said angrily. "Jason stop staring at her like that it's so intense." Sam said as she watched the two of them continue to stare. "Do you want me to have a word with him?" Jason asked her. Robin just smiled and turned away from him. "Thank you Jason but I am not Carly. I do not need you to fix my problems." Robin said and then walked off. "Thank god for that." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day The Earth Stood Still

Carly Corinthos Jax walked into Jakes furious after being served divorce papers from her husband Jax. She was not expecting to hear Sam confide to Robin about Carly's intrusion and found herself compelled to approach them. " Wow you two sure know how to hit it where it hurts the most. Do you ever think about others feeling?" Carly jumped in. "Wow! Oh my goodness Carly I did not see you. Did you say something? Sam responded in a cool relaxed way. " Why would she? She always to busy scheming to get away with her next plan." Robin added. "True Robin but don't forget she never ever pays for the trouble she causes." Sam finished.

"You know what grow the hell up. Robin you are still pissed at me for undermining you and Jason. "Sam you are just upset that i will always have Jason no matter how much he loves you." Carly said with a huge smile. " "Well at least I never managed to con someone to be with me after having his brother baby who you left drugged on the street by the way." "Well you have the instant I feel sorry card. You are envious because Jason turned cold at the thought of getting you pregnant and contracting Aids." Carly said. Robin stood up approaching Carly and slapped her so her that she hit the wall. Sam stood up to make sure Robin was ok and then approached Carly herself. " Whats the matter Carly no witty comeback?" Sam said before noticing importing papers popping out of Carly's hand which she reached for quickly. She read and then passed it to Robin with enthusiasm like never before. "I see Jax finally dumbed your ass and he took Brenda's advice as well." "What advice was that?" Sam asked. "Simple to finalize all with you and then run." Robin said.

The two girls exited as Carly got back on her feet and regain her balance to see her cell received a text it was from Jax. She read the texts which asked her to meet him at home and she smiled thinking how wrong they were. As Carly opened the door she headed into the living room to find Jax knocked out and unconscious. The doors suddenly looked and a ghostly figure appeared out of the blue and it was her worst nightmare. Jerry Jax appeared clapping his hands with such excitement as another figure appeared behind him. " Jerry Jax and Lorezo Alchezar in the flesh." Carly screamed. " Yes well I had bigger plans but I figured we allow Jerry settle a minor issue he was having you." Lorenzo stated. " Don't worry Jax will be joining all the others in safe place soon well except for you." Jerry finished. Two guards grabbed Carly tying her to a chair with explosives and taunted her for a bit as they set the timer before they left. Carly tried to call for help but it was too late as the bomb went off and incinerated everything in sight. The fire began to rise as Carly's body lay in the heat dead and completely exposed in everyday.

"So umm…i don't mean to pry but…who did Patrick cheat on you with?" Sam asked her curiosity piqued." Sighing Robin looked up at the sky and then decided it would be out soon enough. "It was Liz Webber and I said a doctor instead because I could not say her name out loud earlier. " "I knew it had to be that slut and she was attacking me with everything after the whole Lucky debacle." Sam said. " Liz is supposed to be a good friend of mine." Robin said staring into distance. They both turned around to see Liz walk out of the distance and Patrick was right behind him. "Unbelievable... you are with her again?" Robin said extremely pissed off. Patrick was caught like a deer in headlights and started to ramble off in hopes he could save his marriage. " "Robin look it's not what you think…I mean really Robin I love you and only you. Liz and I just had a stupid weak moment." Patrick sad as he tried to grab her hand to try to stop her from leaving. "Robin I'm so sorry this was not what I meant to happen and I am still you are my friend. We are friends like Patrick said that's not what was supposed to happen." Liz said staring into Robins eyes. They all stopped when this explosive sound came out of no where Robin and Patrick jumped into action. Robin and Patrick stopped when they realized it was Carly's house he shared with her future ex-husband Jax. Michael, Morgan and everyone that loved her tried to run to save her but it was too late.

The whole town spread around gossip about how Carly died and every started to leak out all her dirty little secrets. "I am so sorry that this happened Sonny and I know you really loved her for some reason." Robin said as she entered Sonny's house. "I know that you hated her and I know she mad your life miserable. I am also very appreciative of all the support you gave me over the last twenty years Robin." Sonny said trying to flash a smile. " Robin sat down next to Sonny and gave him hug as she began to think of all the years she fought with Carly. " You know I am so sorry that I let her get away with so much over the last twenty years." " Sonny said. "It's amazing that every day of my life I have spent so much time hating her so much. I never realized how sad she must have been in her life to be like that: Robin said. Robin and the extremely dark Sonny were not to happy to see Patrick walk to find them together. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sonny asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this clearly is going old school General Hospital and mainly old school couples. Robin/Jason, Brenda/Sonny, and more.

Robin walked into the on call room once again to find her husband screwing nurse Elizabeth yet again and she flew into a rage. "Come on Patrick really? You are screwing Elizabeth again? I mean really Patrick you could not find a hotel room to screw your whore. Robin said. "Robin wait...come on it was a stupid moment a second a chance. It did not mean anything I promise I love youand you know that truly. Don't you? Patrick raced to catch up with Robin. Patrick grabbed Robin before she shoved him into the nearest garbage can and then stared at him. "I hate you Patrick...I hate you Patrick. You are one sick manipulative man whore and I have had enough of you. First that crazy crap with Lisa and now this bullshit with a friend of mine or I thought someone who use to be my friend. You think you are so great well take your cheating, pathetic, desperate, and man whore ass out of my life." Robin screamed at him. She slapped him and he grabbed her so she continued to him constantly with everyone hit getting weaker and weaker. Patrick waited till Robin stopped hitting him and began to pull her into kiss hoping to reignite the passion they shared. Patrick watched Robin leave as the tears continue to fall down his face and he though about the times that he pursued her. He remembered how arrogant he was and that he would not forgive himself for all the hurt he caused her over the years.

"You still love me you know, you might try to fight me, but Robin you belong with me no matter what you think. You belong to me now and forever. You can't deny my feelings for you, you can't even deny your own feelings for me and more will come. We have so much more to look forward to like a long marriage, kids, and so much more." Patrick said looking into her eyes as he cried, Robin was lost in his eyes for a long while and then ran away from him afraid to fall in love all over again. Robin ran into Jason who looked completely worried about her and he stopped holding on to her before she pulled away. "Whats the matter Robin? What did Patrick do this time? Did he hurt you? Did he cheat on you again?" Jason asked her. Elizabeth ran to Patrick and helped him up so that he could run after Robin. "Oh Jason...I don't want to talk about him right now." Robin said before she scowled her face at thought of Patrick. "Just tell me the truth Robin." Jason said as he wiped her tears. Robin tried to turn away again but Jason pulled her back demanding she look at him. His so deeply embedded in her his touch so tender but so close to her soul as if he penetrated her skin.

Out of no where Patrick appeared suddenly the sadness gets turned into pure rage at the sight of Robin and Jason. "Get the hell away from my wife you mobster loser." Patrick said before he ran into Jason's face. "Patrick leave Jason alone and leave me alone forever." Robin said before turning away from him. "She said to leave her alone Patrick. I suggest you do it now or else I will remove you myself." Jason said staring down Patrick. "Make me Jason...make me. Robin you are my wife, and I want you to forgive me and just be with me." Patrick said. Jason pushed Robin behind him as he approached Patrick forcing him to back off completely. Patrick turned away as he realized Jason was more than enough to turn him away and he planned to get Robin back no matter what. Jason's cell rang as Sam's name appeared and Jason sent her to voice mail instantly regretting his actions but now he is with Robin. Robin hugged Jason but he soon pulled her into my his space and they kissed igniting an old flame that would never die. Same tried to pull away but Jason would not let her go as he remembered how Carly at that point very much alive wrecked the relationship of two young lovers. The two continued to kiss as the moon rose and the moonlight washed over the couple make them shine bright.

Meanwhile back at Sonny's house he started to imagine old-time as he began to drink and Carly's image appeared before him. She had that mischievous look in her eyes and "Carly is that you?" Sonny asked. He approached her a bit confused as he knew she was dead and he smiled at her. "Your falling apart Sonny you need to wake up for your kids sake." Carly yelled at him. "You know I loved you in my own way and I want you to know that." Sonny said. " I see you are looking at those old pictures again and dreaming about her. Get over Brenda already and find a real woman already Sonny." Carly started off before she makes demands. "Carly shut the hell up and mind your own business you are dead now. Besides I love Brenda and there was never a thing you could do to stop. Its like she is this enchanting planet and I am an asteroid ready to collide with her" Sonny Said as Carly rolled her eyes and picked up the picture of Brenda and said "I love you Brenda and I will win you back forever. You will be mine and we will live happily ever like we were meant to be." Sonny said. He smiled as he took out his cell and looking through his numbers excitedly. He was ready to put the past where it belongs forever and move forward with Brenda no matter how long it takes.

Liz walked up to the pier surprised to see Lucky and Nicholas standing together having an argument over nothing in particular according to Liz. "So I guess you heard about Patrick and I?" Liz stated as she distracted them from the conversation at this point."Yeah so what? So you think I am supposed to give a damn about you and your compulsive need to sleep with every man you can get? Lucky asked as he was becoming more and more frustrated with Liz's self obsession. "No Lucky I'm just so embarrassed that all." She said before Lucky stormed of leaving the two together.


End file.
